1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to devices for connecting modular wall panels, and more particularly to a hinge and rail connection system employing a flexible hinge having elongated articulating rail couplings with longitudinal channels therebetween which engage rails having longitudinal rails that curve outward to form flanges that reversibly engage the longitudinal channels of the rail couplings, thereby providing for facile, flexible, and reversible attachment of panels or components in a manner that is aesthetically pleasant and compatible with the panels.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wall structures formed from a plurality of prefabricated interconnected and portable panels are used extensively in commercial and industrial buildings for dividing interior regions into smaller work regions. Such structures have proven particularly effective in providing greater privacy within the building, while at the same time improving the interior appearance. For this purpose, the panels are provided with many different exterior finishes, such as colored plastics, carpets and fabrics. Many panels of this type are also provided with slotted hang-on rails extending vertically along the edges thereof, whereupon fixtures such as work surface tops, shelves, filing cabinets and the like can be mounted on the panels.
Many of these panels, however, also tend to look mechanical in appearance due to the connection system used to joint the panels. Typical connection systems use an L-shaped or T-shaped hinge which slides into a complementary shaped receptacle in the panel vertical hang-on rail. These panel systems tend to contribute to a mechanical appearance due to the easily viewed slots in the hang-on rail. Some systems, in an attempt to cover up the slots, employ an additional mechanical device or paper or tape product to block the slots until used by a hang-on component. Further some systems that utilize a plastic hinge will also visually create the exterior look of three individual strips at the connecting point while exposing the hang-on rail slots creating an obtrusive mechanical appearance.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,366 discloses a sound absorbing system involving wall panels having panel end caps with grooves for receiving a flexible hinge. Adjacent panels are attached by engaging the flexible hinge in the end cap grooves.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,204 discloses an alignment system for wall panels. Panel end caps are used with interlocking rails to join panels end to end.
Canadian Patent No. 1,249,410 discloses a panel partitioning system having "L" shaped snap fit connectors with a central pivot. The snap fit connectors attach to end plates on the panels.
French Patent No. 2,629,500 discloses a modular partition designed for use in dust free environments. Panel ends have vertical recesses of rectangular cross section, which join by snapping over a tubular post with square cross section, rounded corners, and concave sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,475 discloses an office partition interconnector assembly having a generally flat connecting strip with beaded edges which fit into channels on the ends of the panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,385 discloses an interlocking panel system. Panel connectors having flared ribs engage slots in adjacent panels, and a locking mechanism prevents removal of the connectors from the slots.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,672 discloses a partitioning system with connecting wall panels that use compression fittings and snap connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,606 discloses a decorative trim system for partitions adapted to support a cantilevered load. This connection system involves a connector using splines and studs.
As can be seen, therefore, a variety of connecting systems have been devised for use with wall panels, office partitions, display booths, and the like. Because of the temporary nature of wall panel and partition systems, however, they are frequently unattractive and provide work environments that are unaesthetic. Particularly, many connecting systems have an obtrusive mechanical appearance or allow undesirable visual access through the connecting system.
Therefore, there is a need for a wall panel connection system which is easy to install, which provides for secure interconnection of wall panels, and which provides improved aesthetic appearance over conventional systems. The present invention satisfies that need, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies found in prior attachment systems.
The foregoing patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that none of these patents teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.